Derpy for Mayor
by XxEmeraldFirexX
Summary: What will happen once happen once Derpy is elected mayor? Which she wreak havoc, or do the other ponies have that covered? Can the power of Friendship fix this mess? Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to write something small. Please R&R and check out my other stories! Thank you!


**Derpy Overlord**

Today were the re-elections for the Ponyville mayor. Everyone was psyched! The votes were cast and ponies were ready! They all gathered outside town hall, awaiting the mayor.

"Are you exited? I'm excited! But not as excited as I was that time I went (GASPS)! But I mean, who can top that?" Pinkie Pie went on.

"Oh God, please shoot me down with a bolt of lightning before I do something horrible!" Twilight pleaded.

The mayor walked out onto the stage. I large cheer erupted from the crowd of ponies. "Calm down, everypony!" The mayor hushed. All the ponies quieted down slowly.

"Today I will announce the new mayor of Ponyville for the next four years!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay everypony! Drumroll please!" All the ponies stomped their hooves, impersonating a drum.

The mayor slit the envelope a fancy-dressed pony handed her. She pulled out a vanilla-white piece of paper folded in halves. She unfolded the paper and gasped. The crowd looked around at each other wondering what was going on.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Fluttershy worried.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Twilight replied.

"It-it… can't be…" Mayor Mare stared at the paper bewildered.

"Duh-duh-duh-duh-der…" the mayor fainted. All the ponies gasped.

"Mayor Mare!" A stagehand galloped over to her and helped her up. Another stagehand grabbed the note.

"It's…it's.. .Derpy Hooves!" He yelped right before he fainted. The other stagehand carried ex-mayor Mare off stage.

She was delirious. "Run! Save yourselves! Doom….doom…" she trailed off.

Ponies stood still with fear, well those who didn't faint.

"N-no, no…" Twilight panicked.

Derpy smiled, cross-eyed. She flew up to the stage and walked over to the mic.

"U-um, feel free to give a speech." The stagehand cowered.

Derpy tapped the mic. It gave a little boom noise followed by a small screech.

Derpy leaned forward. She took a deep breath.

"Huuuuh….…Muffins." She held up a muffin then shoved it in her mouth.

The ponies stood still for a second but soon ran all over town shrieking. Ponies were everywhere, screaming, knocking things over, running into things…

"Oh no, I have to alert Celestia!" Twilight tried to get through the crowd.

"Don't bother, Twilight. I'm sure someone already has." Applejack put her front hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight ran off to the library. She slammed open the door.

"Spike! I need your help! You see-"

"I heard. It's horrible." Spike looked restless.

Eerr Heerr.

"Ew Spike! Calm down! Worrying too much with make you vomit!"

Beeeelch. Out came a scroll.

"Oh. Sorry Spike." Twilight gave him one of her half smiles.

Spike grabbed the letter and read it.

"My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle, I am afraid to inform you that… blah blah blah… there is nothing that can be done… Evacuate Ponyville immediately!" He looked up at Twilight.

"Ohhh… Come on let's go to everybody to leave!"

Twilight ran out of the room, knocking over Spike in the process.

****

"Everybody! Get out of town NOW!" It was hard for anybody to hear Twilight over all the confusion.

Derpy sat in confusion. Afterall, she hadn't really done anything. She frowned.

"I just don't know what went wrong…"

Eventually all ponies left Ponyville. Except Derpy and Rainbow Dash.

Derpy sighed. She was so excited to run the town, but everything went horribly. Buildings were destroyed, lawns torn apart, it looked like Ponyville had a bomb go off. And all Derpy could do was sit there.

"Don't feel so bad, Ditzy. Hey, here's a muffin." Rainbow Dash tried to comfort her.

"Muffin!" Om nom nom…. Nom. Muffins always made her feel a little better. It made her smile when Dash called her Ditzy. She didn't know why.

Somehow Rainbow made her feel safe.

"I can't believe they did that to you. I will stay here with you from now on." Dashie smiled.

"I may be the element of Loyalty, but I am going to be loyal to you instead."

Derpy crossed her eyes.

"We can raid Sugar cube corner! And Donut Joe's shop!"

Derpy was so excited at that thought that something clicked in her brain and her wall-eyes fixed into place.

"Oh. My. Muffins. Now I'm normal!" She flew around upside down.

Dashie giggled. "Almost."

They walked off into the abandoned Ponyville, forever to be together.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short.**

**But it just shows that Derpy did nothing and everypony else **

**Destroyed the was just a fun little thing I wanted to write.**

**~EmeraldFire~**


End file.
